Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - A Trip Of A Life Time
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are invited to spend two weeks in England. Ladybug insistent on keeping her identity a secret but Chat Noir is determined to unmask his true love. Will he like what he finds? Will Ladybug really come clean?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to be late for school!" Marinette exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. Grabbing her bag on her way down.

"Nothing new here then" Tikki giggled from Marinette's bag.

"Oh shut up!" Marinette panted as she ran across the rode.

"Running late again? I expect nothing less from you" Alya laughed at her best friend as she sat down in class.

"I over slept again…" Marinette sighed. "I keep having late nights"

"I wonder why" Alya winked and pointed at Adrien.

"WHAT?! NO!" Marinette blushed.

 _I can't tell her that every night this week I've been fighting with Chat Noir…_

"I get to spend this afternoon with Ladybug!" Chloe sung trying to impress everyone else. "Daddy has some important work to discuss with them."

 _Oh… I forgot about that._

"Marinette, are you alright?" Adrien asked, "You look tired?"

"O-OH… Erm.. Y-yeah I-I'm fi-fine" Marinette stuttered.

Adrien just stared at her for a while, he then shrugged his shoulder and returned to his conversation with Nino.

"Wanna go to the park after school?" Alya asked.

"Oh, erm, I'd love to but I think I'm going to go home and sleep" Marinette laughed.

"Are you really?" Alya raised her eyebrow before busting into a fit of laughter.

-x-x-x-

A few hours later Marinette was sitting in her room staring at the photos of Adrien on her walls.

"You really need to confess to him" Tikki said.

"Easier said than done… He probably likes someone better than me anyways" Marinette sighed.

"Who can possible be better than you, after all you are Ladybug" Tikki smiled. "Come on we have to go, Chat will be waiting for you"

"Tikki Transforme moi!" Marinette smiled before transforming into Ladybug, swinging out of her room to go and meet Chat.

"M'lady" Chat greeted her like the usual flirt he was.

"Chat Noir, you ready?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm always ready with you" Chat knelt down and kissed her hand.

"Not now kitty" She pushed his face away with her finger. "Lets go see what the mayor wants"

"Ah, Ladybug Chat Noir! Please come, come" Andre Bourgeois said waving his hand to call them over.

"What can we do for you today?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm travelling over to England for two weeks tomorrow, I would like you two to accompany me" Andre said. "This will bring a lot of publicity to France."

"Sure why not!" Chat Noir grinned.

"Chat! A word!" Ladybug pulled him aside. "We can't go! What if Hawk Moth attacks?!"

"He won't, he's after us. If we aren't here we won't bother" Chat grinned. "Come on, a two week holiday in ENGLAND! Think about it. A chance for us to actually find out who each other are" Chat sighed at the thought.

"Ugh, fine I'll go BUT I'm not telling you who I am!

"I respect that M'Lady" Chat purred whilst giving her his signature smirk.

"Well, I need to go pack then, see you later kitty" Ladybug jumped out of the window.

"See you tomorrow Bugaboo" Chat grinned.

 _I will find out who you are… I will…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tikki, what am I going to do?! What am I going to say to my mum and dad?! How will I be able to stay as ladybug for that long?!" Marinette screamed into her pillow after she had finished packing.

"Oh Marinette, you are making a mountain out of a molehill. All you say is that you and some others have been chosen by go to London, you aren't lying. Also remember when I got you to buy that Ladybug costume?" Tikki said flying to her friend.

"Yes?" Marinette lifted her head to look at her kwami.

"That was for if you ever had to be Ladybug for a long period of time. Wear the costume and the mask and no one will know the difference. Just transform when you need to" Tikki grinned.

"Tikki… You're a genius!" Marinette beamed.

"I know" Tikki giggled and Marinette joined in. "Right let's go and talk to your parents"

Marinette nodded, got up out of her bed and sighed. _I hope they say yes…_ She walked down the stairs to see her mum and dad watching TV.

"Mum, Dad… I'm going to London for a couple of weeks with the mayor, that okay?" Marinette closed her eyes and waited for them to start shouting at her.

"Of course sweetheart. As long as you are with an adult and it is the mayor" her mum said.

"Thank you!" Marinette smiled and ran back upstairs. "Now I just have to sleep and tomorrow we are off"

-x-x-x-

"You won't find out who she is" Plagg mumbled as he ate his Camembert.

"There is a possibility that I won't, yes. However I'm going to try. I want to know whom my heart belongs to Plagg. Ladybug is amazing and I want her to see me for me and not some kid in the black leather get up with the dump cat puns" Adrien signed. "I love her, with or without that mask. It's the same girl underneath and I love her"

"BLAHH!" Plagg moaned. "Stop being so sappy! It's disgusting!"

"I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow and see what the day brings" Adrien smiled looking out of his window into the night sky.

-x-x-x-

"Morning M'lady" Chat noir grinned at his partner as they boarded the plane. "How was your night, think of me?"

"Morning Chat and no I didn't think of you" She grinned at the cat seeing his face drop.

"Ouch" he laughed nervously.

"Come on we need to sit down." Ladybug said.

"M'lady, we are on a private plane, there is no rush" Chat said sitting down near her.

"Even still, sooner we leave the better" She looked out of the window nervously.

"Wait… Do you not like planes?" Chat asked.

"No not really but I'll be fine!" Ladybug said quickly.

"M'lady, I'm here for you to hold my hand if you need to" Chat winked at her. Ladybug just gave him a cold expression. "Sorry, I thought you could do with a joke"

"Silly Chat" Ladybug giggled. _Okay… he's no Adrien but he does have some good qualities… WAIT NO LADYBUG. Stop thinking about Chat Noir that way!_

"Don't worry, the journey is only an hour and a half. It will be over in no time" Chat smiled.

And just as Chat said, their journey was over in no time. Helped that Ladybug fell asleep on the plane and in the taxi to their hotel.

"I hope you two don't mind but I've booked you into the master suite. Nothing less for Paris' hero's" Andre said.

"Er" Ladybug began.

"Yes that's fine! Ladybug and I will sort out what we shall do. Thanks" Chat grinned. _Maybe this will help with me uncovering her…_

"Oh good! I wasn't sure if it was going to be a problem or not!" Andre chuckled.

"This way please" the polite doorman said. "I will show you to your room"

Right at the very top of the building was their master suite. One heck of a room. King size bed, huge sofa with flat screen TV. Hot tub and bathroom. It was amazing!

"Chat what are we going to do sleeping wise?" Ladybug stuttered. She wasn't ready to share a bed with a guy.

"M'lady, for your sake, I will get some blankets and pillows and sleep on the sofa" Chat said putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks Chat" She smiled and made Chat blush.

"Right so we have the rest of today here then what? Walk around London?" Ladybug asked.

"No clue" Chat sighed. "This should be fun though… Right?" Chat looked longingly into Ladybugs eyes.

"Yes"

-x-x-x-

That night Marinette started panicking in the shower. "Tikki! I can't sleep in my mask! What am I to do!"

"Face away from Chat Noir? Sleep with your face into the pillow? Tell Chat who you are?" Tikki listed.

"Not the last one!" Marinette glared.

"Why not? You are so close with Chat, he should know! One then you are both safer! Two he is dying to know who you are! And three it just makes life easier for both of you. You can cover up for each other" Tikki explained.

"Wait… Tikki. Do you know who Chat is?" Marinette asked getting into her pyjamas.

"Yes" Tikki giggled.

"Ugh! Fine I'll THINK about telling Chat but not tonight!" Marinette sighed placing her mask over her eyes. _Hope this stays._

"M'lady are you ready?" Chat's voice called through the door.

"Yes, I'm coming out now" She said opening the bathroom room. "I'm looking forward to sleeping" She yawned.

"Wouldn't have guessed" Chat teased making her laugh.

"Night kitty" Marinette smiled.

"Goodnight M'lady" Chat smiled back. _I'm going to do it…_

2 hours pass and Adrien had transformed back to normal. "Plagg I want to know. I'm going to find out tonight"

"Do what you must" Plagg groaned.

"Plagg Transforme Moi!"

"I don't want her waking up to Adrien, she'll freak" Chat signed walking up to her bed. "Who are you?"

Chat slowly lifted the mask away from Ladybug's sweet and peaceful face.

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered with a grin. "It's you…"

Marinette then moved and Chat bounced back to the sofa and de transformed.

"Wow… I never would have guessed… Sweet little Marinette, she… She is the love of my life." Adrien blushed as he lay down. "I'm going to tell her who I am tomorrow… She'll love it"

-x-x-x-

"Oh Ladybug, Chat noir… Do you really think just because you are no longer in Paris that will stop me? Just wait till you get home. I WILL have your miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouted from inside his lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette moaned in her sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed to try and get comfortable. She soon stopped and looked so peaceful.

Adrien sat on the sofa looking at her from afar. "I still can't believe it…" He whispered. "All this time… She was right in front of me this whole time"

"Yes, can we move on now? Your love life is boring me" Plagg moaned.

"I can't, I need to tell her – Marinette, my feelings" Adrien smiled looking down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

"Ugh… Whatever" Plagg grunted.

"Chat..?" Marinette called in a quiet voice from the covers on her bed.

"Here M'lady, Don't worry my back is turned, I can't see you" Adrien said pulling his blanket over his head so that she couldn't see him either.

"Come here" Marinette asked putting her mask on that had fallen off during the night.

"Why?" Adrien began to smirk. _Pull out the Chat Noir in you and flirt!_

"I'm cold" Marinette yawned. "You're body is normally warm"

"That's because I'm so hot" Adrien grinned.

"Chat!" She yelled.

"Coming M'lady. Just let me transform" Adrien shot a look at Plagg and transformed.

"What would you like me to do?" He smirked standing at the end of her bed.

"Stupid Chat! I need your warmth" Marinette smiled, making Chat blush ever so slightly.

"Hug it is then" Chat grinned, sliding into the bed and pulled Marinette close to him. _So cute…_

"If only confessing to my crush was this easy" Marinette sighed.

"Wait what?!" Chat asked, a little shocked.

"My crush…" Marinette blushed at the thought of Adrien. "But he wouldn't ever go for someone like me"

"Why not?! You're purrfect" Chat purred resting his head against her hear.

"I mean, normal me" She sighed.

"Can I ask for his name? After all he is my competition" Chat grinned.

"Adrien… Adrien Agreste…" She blushed and hid her face.

"Adrien?" Chat laid there in pure shock. _Marinette likes me?! This is Purrfect!_

"Yes" She smiled, "He's perfect"

"I see" Chat tried to hide his grin from her.

"I'm sorry Chat!" Marinette sat up looking worried.

"Don't be…" he began "Come on, we need to have breakfast"

"Oh… right" Marinette sighed. _Wow… I thought he would have been more hurt by that…_

-x-x-x-

"Do you know about the Masked Ball?" Chat asked as he and Ladybug made their way to the breakfast hall.

"No?" Ladybug questioned.

"So the royal family – yes that's right, has invited us to their Masked Ball Friday night. We can go wearing whatever since it's masked" Chat explained.

"That's tomorrow!" Ladybug gasped.

"What's wrong?" Chat looked at her.

"I don't have a dress to wear! I can't go like this! Not to a Ball! Or in front of the royal family!" Ladybug shouted.

"Don't worry, we can go shopping" Chat started laughing at her, Ladybug pouted knowing he was laughing at her. Chat Noir then winked and made Ladybug blush slightly.

 _He reminds me of Adrien… A little…_

"Ladybug, Chat Noir!" Andre called. "How was your night?"

"Fine thank you" Chat grinned. _Marinette…_

"Yes it was lovely, what about yours?" Ladybug asked.

"Perfect! Now I have a few meetings today so feel free to roam around London." Andre said.

"Thank you" Ladybug and Chat noir said at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Where to first M'lday?" Chat asked.

"I… I don't know." Ladybug looked at the brochure's that they had in their room.

"How about the London eye?" Chat asked.

"No, seems more like something I'd like to do as the sun is setting, you know?" Ladybug shrugged.

"How about we go shopping then, get hat over and don't with?" Chat smiled and Ladybug nodded. "Shopping it is then!"

After about 2 hours of Chat being dragged into too many shops Ladybug finally found a dress she was willing to wear. Chat found himself a suit in no time and teased Ladybug about how long she took.

"What now?" Ladybug asked placing her shopping bags on her bed in the hotel room.

"Erm… Not going to lie, but I want a shower" Chat laughed nervously.

"I'll be waiting here then" Ladybug smiled at him. She then laid on her bed and began to think.

 _I need to tell him…_

 _I need to tell her..._


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to tell her Plagg" Adrien said stepping out of the shower.

"Well you know she likes you back now" Plagg said nodding his head.

"I'm going to confess. But I won't tell her I know she's Marinette. I'll wait for her to tell me" Adrien smiled at himself in the mirror whilst fixing his hair.

"Ladybug! Adrien shouted through the door.

"Yes Chat?!" She called back.

"Close your eyes!" He replied.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Please?" Adrien grinned.

"Tell me!" Ladybug huffed.

"PLEASE BUGABOO" Adrien loved the fact she was becoming stubborn.

"FINE!" Ladybug gave in. Adrien opened the bathroom door and walked into the main part of their room.

"Ladybug…" Adrien began "I need to tell you something…"

"Why do I need to have my eyes closed then?" She giggled.

Adrien sighed, taking her hands and holding them. "Ladybug… Open your eyes now"

Ladybug opened her eyes and just stared. "A-A-Adrien?"

"Surprise" He laughed nervously. He looked into her eyes and saw the shock.

"Wh-what? H-how?" Ladybug began to stutter like she does around him. A light crimson blush spread across her face. _What the hell?!_

"I'm Chat Noir" Adrien smiled at her, hoping to calm her even if it was just a little bit.

 _OMG… ADRIEN… wait… I CONFESSED TO ADRIEN WITHOUT KNOWING TO WAS HIM! WHAT!_

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"Sorry… I'm just a little taken aback…" Ladybug stuttered, her face began to go bright red.

"You're blushing" Adrien teased with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Ladybug hid her face with her hands. "I- I can't… I can't believe its you…"

"Yeah… And I can't believe that you actually liked me all this time" Adrien pulled Ladybugs hands away from her face and pressed his nose against hers.

"Mmm…"

"I love you Bugaboo" Adrien smiled softly at her. Ladybug's face went extremely red.

"Adrien…" Ladybug whispered.

"I'm just hoping you still like me now you know I'm Chat Noir…" Adrien blushed and looked away.

 _I NEED to tell him…_

"Before you do anything else… You should know who I am I guess…" She blushed and also looked away.

"Marinette…" the name slipped out of Adrien's mouth.

"HOW?!" Ladybug looked at him in utter shock.

"Oh… I… Erm…" Adrien frantically tried to think of an excuse. "Hu… Truth is… I took your mask off last night…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Ladybug shouted at him.

"I'm really sorry M'lady but I wanted – no, NEEDED to know who you were…" Adrien began to ramble.

 _Aw he's so cute…_

"You're an idiot" Ladybug blushed.

"I guess I am" Adrien laughed. "Marinette?"

"Yes Adrien?" Ladybug looked into his eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too." Ladybug giggled.

"Do you want to transform back?" Adrien asked looking at her still in her outfit.

"Erm… Yeah… I just need a moment" Ladybug got up and went into the bathroom to transform back.

"Tikki!" Marinette squealed. "You knew it was Adrien!"

"He-he, yes and Plagg – Adrien's kawmi, knew it was you" Tikki giggled.

"Adrien likes me…"She blushed and looked in the mirror. Pulling her hair out of her pigtails. _Something… different…_

"Then why are you still here?" Tikki questioned. "Surly you'd rather be with Adrien?"

"I would" Marinette smiled and walked out.

Adrien was running his fingers through his hair. _Should I kiss her? I want to kiss her… But does she want me to kiss her?_

"Adrien…" Marinette smiled brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Marinette!" Adrien leaped over to her, which made her giggle. "M'lady" he winked and kissed her hand.

"You're Chat Noir is showing" she smiled and pushed his head up.

"Is that a problem?" Adrien grinned and pulled Marinette into and hug. She snuggled into him and he assumed it wasn't a problem.

"Hey… Erm… Remember when Nino wanted to create that short film and Chloe interrupted our kiss..?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"You know we have already kissed right?" Marinette giggled.

"WHAT?!" Adrien pulled away looking at her. "We- When?!"

Marinette just bust out laughing. "I'm sorry!" She said said through fits of laughed. "I had to kiss you when we were fighting Dark Cupid"

"Oh… I don't remember…" He blushed.

"I know" Marinette giggled as she kissed his cheek.

Adrien grabbed her by the waist and pulled Marinette close to him. "You're mine now. As Marinette and Ladybug"

"Well… Technically you haven't asked me out yet" Marinette giggled. "I'm waiting Chat" she winked.

"Um…" Adrien blushed. "Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Marinette giggled. "Now I'm yours"

"Now…" Adrien rested his nose against Marinette's "You are amazing"

"So are you…" Marinette blushed looking into Adrien's eyes.

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned in. Adrien looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and placed his lips softly upon hers.

"At least this time no one interrupted us" Adrien laughed.

"Chloe is going to kill me" Marinette giggled. "After all you are HER Adrien"

"Don't start" Adrien grinned kissing her cheek. "I'm yours"

 _I love you…_

-x-x-x-

"My plan is fully under way. Watch out Ladybug and Chat Noir. You won't know what hit you"


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Adrien smiled sitting next to Marinette.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Andre called through their door. "I hope you don't mind but can you come with me to an interview?"

"Of course!" Marinette called. "We will be right out!"

"I wanted to go to the London eye" Adrien sighed standing up and looking for Plagg.

"Maybe some other time. Don't forget we are here as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not Marinette and Adrien" Marinette giggle smiling at Tikki.

"Plagg?" Adrien called.

"I'm hungry" Plagg moaned. "I'm not going unless you feed me"

"Fine!" Adrien sighed going over to his bag and pulling out some cheese for him. "Here, eat"

"Tikki, are you hungry?" Marinette asked.

"No I'm fine. Let's transform!" Tikki smiled.

"Tikki Transforme Moi!"

"Plagg Transforme Moi!"

-x-x-x-

"So what's it like to save Paris?" the reporter asked.

"Well… It gives you a burst of excitement. It's fun and I enjoy working alongside Ladybug, she's amazing" Chat Noir winked at Ladybug making her cheeks glow with pink.

The reporter sat there and looked back and forth between the two. "Do I sense a little bit of romance going on between the two of you?" she then asked with a hopeful grin on her face.

"Well… M'lady and I are extremely close" Chat grinned draping his arm over Ladybugs shoulders and crossing his index and middle fingers with the other hand.

"Yes, I can see" the reporter smiled. "So are you two a couple. This is great!"

"Well…" Chat Noir began. _Do I say yes? Is it too soon?_

"Yes" Ladybug said. "Chat Noir and I are a couple. We make the perfect team. I can't do this without him"

"And I can't do this without you' Chat grinned.

"Do you have any idea who Hawk Moth is? Do you think that he will ever start attacking somewhere other than Paris?"

"Unfortunately, we have no clue who Hawk Moth is. We are a little bit in the dark in that area." Ladybug sighed. _We don't even know where his lair is…_

"But we do know what he wants" Chat interrupted her thoughts. "Our Miraculouses. His lair is somewhere in Paris. He won't leave until he has what he wants. But we know we are going to end this this all before he has a chance to."

"Thank you for your time" The reporter smiled before walking off. It was still only 5 o'clock so they had loads of time left.

 _Maybe we can still go out…_

"Ladybug!" Andre called. "Hope you don't mind but a photographer wants to take your photographs"

"Sure" She smiled grabbing Chat's arm as she walked past him. "Looks like you're going to be a model in both lives" She whispered.

"Chat Noir will be much better" He grinned.

"Maybe" She winked.

After a very long two hour photo shoot both Ladybug and Chat Noir were starving.

"Shall we go out of dinner M'lady?" Chat asked.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. Our first date…" Ladybug trailed off. _Our first date…_

"Can I ask a favour though?" Chat asked and Ladybug just looked at him. "Can Marinette and Adrien go? By now I'm sure most of London knows Ladybug and Chat Noir. We won't get any privacy!" Chat exclaimed wrapping his arms around Ladybug.

"Sounds… Even better" Ladybug giggled as she transformed back into Marinette.

"Now, you aren't going to stutter all night like you usually do around Adrien?" Chat smirked.

"NO! Shut up!" Marinette blushed.

"I'm so glad it was you" Chat said as he transformed back into Adrien.

"Adrien… I'm glad it was you too" Marinette smiled.

"Come…" Adrien took her hand "We need to sneak out of the room"

"They quickly left their hotel room. Ran to the exit and out the door of the building. Walking down the street holding hands. Not a care in the world.

"Where to M'lady?" Adrien asked as they walked.

"Only place I know of that's in London is the Hard Rock Café" Marinette said. "But I don't have enough money"

"Don't worry, I'll pay" Adrien smiled.

"Are you-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Sure? Yes I am" Adrien grinned. "Our hotel isn't that har a walk away either"

Marinette just smiled, nothing she could do or say was going to change his mind. Now she just couldn't wait to tell Alya. But since it was the holidays she'd gone to Spain. _I need to tell her…_

The pair of them had such an amazing dinner. Everyone in London seemed so nice, especially as they could tell they were French. Since they were Ladybug and Chat they were able to speak English to a certain extent. After the meal they even went into the Hard Rock shop and bought t-shirts. By the time they had finished it was time to go back to the hotel. The London Eye would have to wait.

-x-x-x-

Both of them woke up the next day in a good mood. Adrien was a little bit annoyed that Marinette wouldn't let him sleep in the bed but he wouldn't blame her.

"Today's the day" Adrien grinned.

"I'm so excited" Marinette squealed.

"Must be a girl thing" Adrien grinned.

"What do you mean" Marinette asked.

'oh…' Adrien blushed. "I may have forgotten to tell you something last night"

"What?" Marinette glared at him.

"Chloe will be joining us for the rest of the holiday…" Adrien muttered.

"WHAT?!" Marinette's face dropped. "So much for our nice holiday!'

"Hey it will be fine" Adrien grinned.

"You aren't the one she's obsessed with" Marinette muttered.

"Don't understand why. I'm brilliant" He winked making her giggle. "You can't deny it, if you do I'll cry"

"You are brilliant" Marinette agreed in a sarcastic tone.

"I know you said that sarcastically but I'll take it" Adrien grinned.

"LADYBUG!" a voice called through the door.

Marinette rolled her eyes "Can you tell her I'm sleeping?"

"Even if you were, I think that would have woken you up" Adrien laughed and Marinette pouted.

"Ugh" she sighed as she and Adrien both transformed.

"Hello?" She answered the door pretending not to know who it was.

"It's me! Chloe! Your best friend!" Chloe said pushing her way into their room.

"Hey Chloe" She sighed closing the door behind her.

"Well hello Chloe" Chat purred.

"Oh… You" Chloe clearly didn't like him… Ironic. "Ladybug have you been shopping yet?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, actually Chat and I went yesterday" Ladybug forced herself to smiled.

"Oh…" Chloe sighed. "I wanted to go dress shopping with you"

"Sorry Chloe" Ladybug had to hide the grin forming on her face.

"Oh well. I'll see you later!" Chloe walked out the door.

"Can we not leave our room today?!" Ladybug pleaded.

"Or ever?" Chat pointed at their window. Thousands of people had gathered outside their hotel, chanting either "Ladybug" or "Chat Noir".

"GREAT!" Ladybug sighed.

"Hey, at least you are here with me" He winked.

"True" Ladybug smiled. "Chloe won't leave us alone tonight" she sighed.

"It's a Mask Bal. If we decide we have had enough of Ladybug and Chat Noir just transform into Marinette and Adrien. Only we will know" Chat smiled pulling Ladybug down to sit next to him.

"Clever kitty" Ladybug tickled under his chin.

Chat quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her, leaving Ladybug in shock. "Don't do that"

"Oh is someone ticklish?" Ladybug smirked.

"No…"

"Silly Chat" She giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug and Chat Noir got ready for the Mask Ball, both of them looking fabulous and like they were royalty.

Ladybug wore a red and black polka dot dress. Under the skirt she wore a petite coat to add some volume to the skirt. To match she wore black kitten heels and had a black clutch bag. She let her hair flow over her shoulders and pinned her front bangs out of her face. Of course with the addition of her mask.

Chat Noir went for a much more simpler black tux, white shirt and skinny black tie. With his cat ears and tail he looked like a character from a children's film **(^.^)**

"Wow…" Chat gasped when he saw her for the first time. "Y-Y-You… You look stunning"

"Why thank you" Ladybug giggled. "Don't you scrub up well" She winked at Chat making his blush ever so slightly.

"Why yes" He kissed her hand "I do"

"Come on we need to go. We are going to be late otherwise" Ladybug smiled and she took Chat's arm and they walked off.

"Yes M'lady" Chat Noir purred.

It took them a while to get to Buckingham Palace. Everywhere they went, people flocked, not just to see them but to see everyone that was going to this ball.

"Did you know that the Queen doesn't actually live here?" Chat asked looking quite proud of himself for knowing that.

"Yes I did actually" Chat's face dropped. "Aw poor kitty" Ladybug teased before she kissed his cheek.

They walked in and everyone seemed so formal. They both felt out of place amongst the other guests. Even Chloe looked more prepared than they did.

-x-x-x-

"A Masked Ball… How perfect…"

-x-x-x-

"Come one Ladybug!" Chat cooed. "Dance with me!" Chat took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Chat… I can't dance" Ladybug blushed and turned her head so she couldn't see him.

"Neither can I, we can suck together" Chat pulled her body close to this and they swayed in time with the music. It wasn't what you would call dancing but it was good enough for them.

"Ladybug!" Chloe called through the crowd. "There you are! Can we get a picture?"

 _Wow… she actually asked this time_

"Of course you can Chloe" Ladybug smiled and it was actually real. No need to fake a smile, she was happy and not going to let Chloe ruin it.

Chat Noir took Chloe's phone and took a couple of photos of the two girls. _She looks so happy._

"Hey Chloe?" Chat said, Chloe turned and just glared at him for a couple of seconds.

"What?" She said rudely.

"Do you mind… ? Taking a photo of Ladybug and I?" Chat blushed.

"OH YES!" She grinned. "I'll send it to… What's her name? The one that runs the Ladyblog"

"Alya" Ladybug muttered.

Chat placed his arm around her waist. "Smile" He said grinning.

"SO cute!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm going to go so Daddy!" and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

"I hope that's a cute photo" Chat signed. "I'll hang it up in my room if it is"

"Same" Ladybug smiled.

"Not like she doesn't already have photos of you in her room" Tikki giggled.

"TIKKI!" Ladybug blushed. "Yeah… Well… I may or may not have some magazine clippings in my room of you and you may or may not be the wallpaper on my computer…"

Chat busted out laughed and pulled Ladybug closer to him "Sorry M'lady, I wasn't laughing AT you. Tell you something though… I have Ladybug Action figures"

"You mean those silly little dolls you have?" Plagg sniggered.

"No they are action figures. Shut up Plagg" Chat moaned.

Ladybug began to giggle a little, she placed her head close to his and closed her eyes. Chat pulled her and their lips touched.

But this happiness only lasted a short period of time. They were interrupted but the sound of Chloe screaming. It was Hawk Moth!

"Hello people of London" his voiced echoed through the hall. "I am but an illusion however… What is going on in Paris is not"

"What the hell?" Chat whispered into Ladybugs ear. "Bet he wants us to come home!"

"Right now… Every single person that has been akumatized has fallen back into that state." He continued.

"But Chloe?" Ladybug was very confused. _How can he?_

"All but one" He then pointed at Chloe. "Anti Bug!" All of a sudden Chloe transformed into Anti Bug.

"We need to get home. NOW!" Ladybug said, her and Chat Noir tried to push their way through the crowd, grabbing Andre on the way.

"We need to know It this is true or not!" Chat shouted at Ladybug. "Volpina could be tricking us again!"

"I'm not willing to risk Paris Chat!" Ladybug stopped and looked at him. "It's out job Chat. We can't abandon them. Not now, not ever!"

"I agree M'lady, but maybe investigate as…" Chat looked over at Andre, "As our other selves then go from there?"

"Not a bad plan" Ladybug nodded. 'Come on, we must go"

-x-x-x-

"Oh Ladybug… You are fallen or my trap. But I must say… Welcome home" Hawk Moth grinned before laughing in his lair.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Andre all arrived safely back in Paris. Everything looked normal. Ladybug ran round a corner and transformed. Marinette emerged and began looking around. _Seems fairly normal…?_

"What about my Chloe?" Andre cried.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we will be seeing her very soon" Chat said looking around. _I need to transform._ Chat took Andre back to his home and then transformed into Adrien. _Now… Time to search…_

"Adrien!" Marinette called, Adrien ran over and stood by her side. "Everything seems normal?" she questioned. "Maybe it was Volpina… I'm sorry I ruined our holiday" she signed looking at her shoes.

"Hey… It's alright, you did the right thing by coming back. Shows that you really want to protect this place" Adrien smiled. "Besides we still need to find Volpina, if it was her. But I'd stay as this… Ya know, just in case."

Marinette nodded and they both began to walk around town. No sign of Volpina anywhere.

"Dude!" Nino shouted slapping Adrien's back. "You're back! That was a short holiday!"

"Oh yeah… I have some work to do so Dad sent me home" Adrien said rubbing the back of his head. _Well… Hawk Moth lied… If everyone that had been akumatized had fallen back then Nino should have as well…_

"Your Dad's a real bummer. Hey Marinette!" Nino waved before exchanging a look with Adrien.

"Hi Nino" Marinette smiled. "Have you heard from Alya?"

"Oh yes! She sent me this this morning" Nino showed them both his phone; it was a picture of Alya sunbathing in a bikini. _So she's okay?_

"Weren't you supposed to be away too?" Nino asked all confused.

"Flight got cancelled never ended up going" Marinette sighed. "But I guess spending the holiday's here isn't so bad!"

"Well, you missed it yesterday. That Volpina girl, she's back and wants to get Adrien" Nino winked.

"I have no interest in Lila" Adrien scoffed. "She lied to me"

"Well, we all know who you like anyways…" Nino covered his mouth. "Sorry" Nino shrugged his shoulders.

"She knows" Adrien grinned giving Marinette Chat Noir's smirk making her cheeks go slightly red.

"Wait? I'm confused?" Nino stared blankly at the two. "Are you two..?" Adrien nodded and took Marinette's hand. "Oh wow… Well done dude!"

"Don't tell Alya! She'll be back next week and I want to tell her then!" Marinette said. "She'll kill me if she finds out though you. Besides I kinda don't want Chloe finding out just yet.."

"Understand" Nino nodded in agreement. "Well… I'll leave you to it" Nino laughed before placing his headphone over his ears and walking away.

"Well it seems Nino and Alya are fine…" Adrien said. "This is very odd."

"Agreed. I wonder what the hell is going on…" Marinette signed. "This is all so confusing. Maybe it was Volpina?"

"Maybe, but even then… Only Nino knew I had a thing for Ladybug and even with her powers she wouldn't be able to know that much. That's what Nino was implying" Adrien said looking around. "Well… If she is here then she'll come to me. Come let's go to mine"

Adrien and Marinette walked to the his house, Adrien opened the door to his room and allowed Marinette to walk in.

"Now, all we have to do is wait" Adrien grinned.

"Wait for what?" a smooth voice asked. "Surprise Adrien" Volpina or Lila was sitting down behind them. "Miss me?"

"Erm…" Adrien didn't know what to say. Well he did but that was more for Chat Noir than Adrien.

"Lila?" Adrien asked.

"VOLPINA!" the girl shouted. "Who's this?" She asked pointing to Marinette.

"Oh, Volpina, this is Marinette" Adrien smiled putting his arm around her.

"Who?" Volpina's voice got very cold. She clearly didn't like the fact Adrien's arm was around another girl.

"My girlfriend" Adrien smiled. _Way to annoy her… great…_

"YOUR WHAT?!" Volpina shouted. "Tell me this is a joke?! You are mine!"

"I'm also Chloe's according to her" Adrien grinned. "But that doesn't make it true!"

"Adrien what are you doing?!" Marinette hissed. "Stop it, you'll make things worse"

"Fine. I see how it is. This isn't over!" Volpina flew out of the window.

"Well at least we know it's her and NOT Hawk Moth" Adrien grinned.

"Which is still Hawk Moth you idiot" Marinette laughed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" Adrien laughed. "Now come on, we should go after her, as Ladybug and Chat Noir"

"Agreed"

And with that they both transformed in Adrien's room. "Where would she go?" Chat Noir thought out loud.

"No idea but best to start at the Eiffel Tower?" Ladybug suggested, Chat nodded his head and they both made their way to that location.

Sure enough Volpina was sitting at the top crying. But under a version of Marinette seems to be dangling from the side. "Don't worry we knew she's a fake" Ladybug grinned. "I guess telling each other has come in handy."

"Yes, now come on" Chat threw this stick and it went straight through Marinette making her disappear"

Volpina didn't even react. "Is she THAT upset?!" Chat asked in shock.

"Well I would be, I mean… Marinette would be if Adrien had gotten a girlfriend that wasn't her" Ladybug blushed.

"I guess that's true" Chat sighed. "I don't get girls"

"Girls don't even get girls" Ladybug giggled. "Come on, let's go talk to her"

"Volpina?" Chat asked sitting down next to him. "Don't worry, we are here to chat"

"Yeah, you're upset, why?" Ladybug hated having to ask why Lila was crying when she knew it was because of her.

"The… The guy I like, likes someone else" Volpina said through sobs of tears.

"And that's hurting you" Ladybug sighed. "I get that"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Volpina shouted.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Maybe Ladybug doesn't get you but I do" Chat said. "I've liked this girl since the moment I laid eyes on her. But she never returned my feelings. It's heart breaking really"

"Y-you understand?" Volpina asked looking up at Chat and ignoring Ladybug.

"Yes, but you can't take it out on this city!" Chat smiled. "You need to be happy for this boy. Whoever he his, he has found someone that makes him happy and that should make you happy"

"He does have a cute smile… and he did look happy with her…" Volpina sighed. "I guess… I've liked him for so long… I thought maybe…" She stuttered.

"Maybe it's for the best" Ladybug said. "Look I know we don't exactly see eye to eye but maybe you and this guy aren't meant to be. Besides don't you travel a lot? Won't that be hard for a young relationship?"

"I guess…" Volpina sighed.

"Look, best thing to do is move on" Ladybug smiled. "Besides I bet you can find someone better"

 _Ouch…_

"Maybe…" Volpina took her necklace off. "I lied to try and impress him… No wonder he didn't want to be with me"

"Look, I'm not saying this will definitely work but maybe talk to this guy as you, he might change his mind" Ladybug smiled placing her hand over the necklace.

"O-okay…" Volpina stuttered. Ladybug broke the necklace and the little akuma flew out.

"Time to de-evilize!" she shouted as she threw her yo-yo up to catch the butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly" she smiled as she let the butterfly fly away.

Volpina turned back into Lila and she looked blankly at Chat Noir. "I need to get to Adrien!" she shouted.

"I'll take you" Ladybug smiled. "Chat's time is about to run out"

Chat glanced down at his ring and noticed she was right. "M'Lady" Chat grinned before jumping off.

"I'll take you to Adrien" Ladybug smiled holding out her hand. Lila was hesitant at first but gave in. "You know, you aren't a bad person. I don't see why we can't be friends…"

"REALLY?! I mean, yeah sure whatever" Lila really wasn't good at hiding her excitement.

They got to Adrien's room and Adrien was sitting at his computer 'working'.

"Adrien!" Lila shouted to get his attention.

"Lila?" Adrien asked pretended to be surprised by the visit.

"I… I just wanted to say… I'm SORRY!" she shouted. "I wanted to impress you and to do so I lied. I may have overstepped the mark a little bit"

"It wasn't your fault Lila" Adrien smiled.

"So… Is there any chance…" Lila was stopped half way through her question by Adrien.

"I'm sorry Lila but I'm still with Marinette and she makes me happy" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Adrien…_

"Oh… Okay…" Lila sighed; she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Lila grabbed hold of Ladybug as she swung the two of them out of Adrien's room.

-x-x-x-

"Damn you Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Hawk Moth shouted. "I almost had you both!" he clenched his hand closed. "You may have won the battle… But I WILL win the war!"

-x-x-x-

Marinette walked into her Father's bakery. "Marinette! Why are you back?" her father asked.

"Papa, the plane was cancelled so we never went" Marinette smiled, she hated lying to her parents but it had to be done. "I'll be in my room doing my homework"

"You do homework?!" Tikki gasped when Marinette got into her room. "Now this IS a first" she giggled.

"Hey, if I want to spend time with Adrien I better just get this over with" Marinette sighed. "So much to do…"

About 2 hours later it was 6 O'clock and she had finally done all her work fro school. She swung back in her chair and let it spin around.

"I'm proud of you Marinette, you helped Lila out without having to fight her" Tikki smiled.

"I know, but she was upset because of me. I needed to do something" Marinette sighed. "But I won't be able to always do that"

"I know, I know. But you gave her some great advice! So did Chat- Adrien!" Tikki nuzzled up against he cheek.

"He made me feel bad though… What Chat said about liking someone and them not returning the feelings" Marinette stood up and walked around her room.

"But you did- do return the feelings, you guys just didn't know it!" Tikki said.

"I guess…" Marinette sighed.

"Marinette! There is a boy here for you! Adrien! I'm sending him up!" her mum called.

'Hey, Marinette" Adrien smiled. "Boy… You weren't kidding about the posters"

"Shut up Adrien!" Marinette blushed. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"There's no food in my house…" Adrien laughed nervously. "I wasn't sure if you had told your parents yet but I wanted to see you anyways"

"No… Not yet…" Marinette stuttered. "I haven't had the time. I did all my holiday homework"

"Wow…" Adrien laughed.

"It's not so much of a surprise!" Marinette pouted. "Bet you haven't done any"

"No I haven't but you know I will get it done. I thought you'd just forget" Adrien laughed hugging her.

"I did it so I could spend time with you… When I tell my parents they will only let me see if you if I've done it" Marinette buried her face into his chest.

"Want to tell them now?" Adrien pulled away and looked down at her.

"Mmm… I dunno, I mean yeah they know I like you but I don't know how they will take it" Marinette blushed, Adrien pulled her into a kiss.

"Come on let you tell them." Adrien smiled.

"Mum! Dad!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mum! Dad! I have something I need to tell- talk- tell you!" Marinette stuttered. She told them everything why was this becoming hard for her.

"Yes hunny" Sabine smiled at her daughter.

"I erm…" Marinette didn't know what to say. _Why is this so hard?_ "Is dad around? I need to tell you something"

"He's down in the bakery. I'll go and fetch him, stay here" Her mum then walked out.

"Ugh… I don't know what to say!" Marinette sighed. "I tell them everything why is this so hard?"

"I don't know… Just come straight out with it. " _Hi mum, hi dad, this is my boyfriend isn't he amazing"_ " Adrien grinned mimicking Marinette's voice.

"I do NOT sound like that!" Marinette pouted at her boyfriend. "Besides… I wouldn't use the word amazing…"

"What word would you use then Princess?" Adrien gave her a smirk making her blush ever so slightly.

"Annoying" She grinned, Adrien's face dropped. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'd probably say lovely to my parents"

"But you have called me amazing?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know the answer to that…" Marinette pouted.

"I do" Adrien laughed before giving her a quick hug. "Now, you just need to come out and say it. It's not like I'm a bad kid"

"Marinette, what is you wanted to talk about?" Sabine asked as she and her husband sat down on their sofa.

"Oh right. Mum, Dad… You know Adrien…" She trailed off. "Well… He's my boyfriend now" Marinette stood there. She knew they would be happy for her but didn't know what to expect.

"About time"

"Huh?!" Both Adrien and Marinette were shocked. Up till not that long ago they didn't know they liked each other.

 _Did… Did her dad notice that I liked Marinette? Yes I loved Ladybug but part of me was always attracted to Marinette, I now know why but still…_

"You could tell there was something going on between the two of you when you came over to play that video game" Wang said.

"You two make a very cute couple" Sabine smiled at the two of them.

"I promise Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I will not harm and will look after your daughter" Adrien gave her parents a warm and charming smile.

 _Since when was he so gentlemen like?_

"We trust that. You are welcome over at any time my dear" Sabine said. "Just not at 10 o'clock at night like that Chat Noir has done" she chuckled.

It then clicked, Adrien had been coming to visit Marinette as Chat Noir to sort out his love life problems but in actual fact he'd been going to Marinette about Marinette…

"I promise" Adrien laughed nervously, _I didn't know her parents knew about that…_

"You are more than welcome to stay for dinner tonight Adrien" Sabine said.

"Thank you" Adrien smiled, making Marinette smile.

Marinette and Adrien went back upstairs to Marinette's room and Adrien's face was pink.

"Cat got your tongue kitty?" Marinette giggled.

"I'm just realising something" Adrien stuttered.

"What?"

"I liked both you and Ladybug, but Ladybug more. Yet would use any free time I had as Chat to come and see you. But you were Ladybug so when I came to you for advice you knew who I meant…"

"Oh yeah… I guess that's true" Marinette smiled. 'But I told you I liked… well you!"

"I know, why do you think I've been making an effort to talk to you more recently. When you told me... Well Chat, that you liked Adrien, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't even know. Once I knew of course it became obvious but still" Adrien grinned. "It's why I wanted to tell you once I found out it was you. I knew you would like it"

"Shhh!" She blushed remembering how it all started. "So… you liked me this whole time?"

"I've always had an attraction to you, yes" Adrien smiled, hearing that filled Marinette with delight.

"You really could have chosen better photos of me Marinette" Adrien grinned looking at the photos on him on her wall.

"What?! NO these are perfect!" She shouted then realised what she said. "Oh…"

"I'll have to bring you along to a photo shoot sometime. Only fair that I have photos of you hanging on my walls too" He winked at her.

"Oh…" She blushed. "But wait? You have Ladybug stuff, that counts"

"NOPE" Adrien grinned. "I NEED Marinette stuff. Same as you NEED Chat Noir stuff"

"Why do I NEED that?" Marinette giggled.

"So I know that you love me" Adrien stared into her eyes and smiled. "Or how much you love me"

"Don't" Marinette whispered.

"Don't what?" Adrien loved this; he now had the upper ground. As Adrien, he can pull out the Chat Noir charm and make her blush.

"Don't do that!" Marinette laughed sitting on her sofa bed. "Don't pull your Chat Noir Charm out on me"

"Why not? It works" Adrien rubbed his nose against her cheek. "I love making you blush M'lady"

"I guessed…" She sat there blushing not looking at him. Adrien then stretched, raising his arms up above his head _. I wonder if he is ticklish?_ Marinette reached her arm out and lightly tickled Adrien's side.

Adrien jumped up wrapping his arms around himself. "Don't do that"

"Is a little kitty ticklish?" Marinette stood up and followed him.  
"Please Marinette… I'm extremely ticklish. Don't do this?" Adrien said looking worried. He knew what was coming. She was now and forever going to tickle him when he least expected it.

"You just told me you are ticklish, what else I am I going to do?" Marinette grinned. "Come here kitty kitty!"

"NO, please Marinette!" Adrien tripped over Tikki and Plagg. "Plagg!"

"Sorry" Plagg chuckled.

"Oh Adrien. What am I going to do with you" Marinette laughed sitting next to him. She waited a while before jumping onto him and tickling him.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted through fits of laugher. "Please.."

Marinette got up and giggled. First time since he'd got to hers that she had the upper ground.

"Wait, come here missy!" Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She ended up sitting on the floor with Adrien's arms wrapped around her with his legs either side. He nuzzled into her hair and made her blush. "Why did you do that to me?"

"It was fun!" Marinette giggled. "Well it was for me anyways" _Please don't tickle me either…_

"Well… I think it's your turn" Adrien whispered into her ear.

"Adrien don't you dare!" She hissed.

"Oh I dare M'lady" Adrien grinned before starting to tickle she sides. Because he'd wrapped her up she could escape.

"Stop!" She giggled, wriggling trying to set herself free. Marinette kept moving even though Adrien wouldn't stop. "Adrien!"

"Is M'lady ticklish here also?" Adrien held her arm up and tickled her under her arm. Grinning at the laughter coming from Marinette he continued to tickle her.

"Adrien please!" tears began to form in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I would love to stop but I have one more thing I want to do" Adrien smiled.

"Which is what?" Marinette turned to face him, he place his hand behind her neck and kissed her, passionately.

"There, all done" Adrien laughed hugging Marinette tighter.

"You are an IDIOT!" she sulked. _I can't believe him…_

"Hey, you are the one that started this young lady" Adrien said.

'But you didn't have to tickle me back!" Marinette pouted.

"And you thought I was going to let you get away with tickling me? Foolish" Adrien laughed. _I wonder…_

"Huh?" Marinette felt Adrien's lips touch her neck. _Oh god…_ He slowly began to kiss her neck and practically paralyzed Marinette for a moment.

"Found your weak spot" Adrien whispered sending shivers down her spine.

"Stop it!" She blushed hiding her face with her hands.

"It's fun to tease you. I love you Bugaboo." Adrien said.

"I love you too kitty.

-x-x-x-

"Soon my little akumas… Soon we shall win" Hawk moth whispered. "Once my NEW plan is all set and ready to go, we shall fight off Ladybug and Chat Noir once and for all"


	9. Chapter 9

Time flew by and it was already the second week of their school holidays. Alya had just got back and had arranged to see Marinette.

"Feel special, I've prioritised you over Nino" Alya laughed stepping up into her best friends room. "So what's this amazing news that you just had to tell me today?"

Marinette blushed. "Well… You see…"

"Spit it out!" Alya said. "Come one girl, it's only me"

"Adrien asked me out!" Marinette blurted.

"WHAT?! Girl that's great news!" Alya clapped her hands together.

"I know!" Marinette giggled. "He's just- ugh!" she squealed. _Finally, I can fangirl over this…_

"I need to have words with this boy" Alya said. "Let him know if he hurts you, I'm going to hurt him!"

"Alya text Nino to meet us at the park" Marinette giggled picking up a box that was sitting on her desk.

"Why? What's in the box?" Alya asked.

"Nothing for you! Adrien came into the shop yesterday looking for me but I was out shopping with my mum. He then brought his favourite tart from the shop. I got dad to teach me last night and made a few for him" Marinette blushed. "I was thinking, maybe we should pack a few things and have a picnic. I know Adrien has a modelling shoot there at the moment"

"Sounds wonderful" Alya grinned.

The two girls packed a basket full of food and a blanket to sit on and left to go to the park. When they got there Nino was nowhere to be seen and Adrien looked so bored.

"We need more smile!" the photographer called but Adrien only rolled his eyes. _I want to go home…_

"Psst Adrien!" He heard voices whisper, he looked over and saw Alya and Marinette waving and smiling at him.

 _Marinette…_ Adrien bean to smile again and really pleased the photographer.

"10 minute break!" he called.

"Marinette!" Adrien ran up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Why?"

"We came for a picnic!" She smiled up at him. "When you are done you should join us!"

"Nino should be here soon too. OH! DOUBLE DATE!" Alya yelled.

"Calm it!" Adrien laughed. "What's in the box?"

"You'll find out when you are done" Marinette winked and Adrien blushed.

"Wow girl… you so own him, Like when did you become so confident around him?" Alya laughed laying the blanket out.

"I guess since he told me he liked me. I mean it's been easy to act normal now we are together." Marinette chose her words carefully and she sat down.

"I'm proud of you" Alya smiled, Marinette smiled back and she laid the food out that they had packed on the blanket.

"Sup guys!" Nino waved. "How was your holiday?"

"Great, thanks for asking" Alya shot a look at Marinette.

'Sorry I was preoccupied!" Marinette stuttered.

"What, thinking about Adrien?" Alya teased her best friend.

"Well, actually, thinking of way on how to tell you" Marinette grinned.

"So she knows now? Thank God, I was finding it hard to keep a secret" Nino sighed.

"Wait you knew?!" Alya asked.

"I bumped into them last week. I noticed they seemed a little too close so asked" Nino nodded his head. "I know when my man has eyes for a girl"

"WHY DID YOU NOT TEXT ME?!" Alya shouted at Marinette.

"I DIDN"T WANT TO DISTURB YOUR HOLIDAY!" Marinette shouted back at her best friend before laughing.

 _Marinette… Why are you so cute…?_ Adrien glanced over at his friends before the photographer moaned at him.

"NO NO NO! Adrien! Focus!"

"I'm getting a little tired, can we stop?" Adrien asked faking a yawn and looked at the man in front of him.

"No no no no" He shook his head. "We still have 30 minutes left!"

"But-"

"No ifs, no buts" the photographer shouted. Adrien's face dropped. All he wanted to do was hang out with his friends during his holiday.

"I can't work with you like this!" he shouted. "We are done for the day! UGH!"

Adrien grinned walking over to where Marinette, Alya and Nino were sitting. "So glad that's over" he sighed sitting next to Marinette.

"Poor Mr Big Shot" Alya teased. "How ever will you cope?"

"Hey, it's harder than it looks okay?" Adrien grinned. "Anyway, what's in the box Marinette?"

Marinette smiled and picked up the box and handed it to Adrien. "I made them… Dad said you came into the shop and ordered these so-" before she could finish Adrien gave her a quick kiss, leaving her speechless and blushing.

"Thank you Marinette" Adrien smiled at his girlfriend making her blush even more.

"CUTE!" Alya squealed.

"Yeah she is" Adrien winked. "Seriously though, thanks these are my favourite!" He opened the box and saw 6 Bakewell tarts.

"Good, I'm glad" Marinette giggled.

"Can we eat now?!" Nino moaned, "Dude, she made us wait for you"

"It's sweet Nino!" Alya grinned.

"But I'm hungry! Seeing all this food! And knowing I can't eat it is hard!" Nino sighed.

"Man…" Adrien laughed. "You could have started without me you know"

"We said this but Marinette said no" Alya grinned looking at her best friend getting all embarrassed.

"Well… I… Erm…" Marinette started stuttering. "I wanted to eat with Adrien!"

 _So cute…_ "Sweet" Adrien kissed her forehead lightly before digging into the picnic along with the other three.

After they had eaten Adrien and Marinette went back to hers to drop all the stuff off.

"Adrien…" Marinette mumbled.

"Yes M'lady?" Adrien asked wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Can… Can we not hide us at school?" Marinette stuttered her way though the sentence.

"But I thought you wanted to keep it from Chloe?" Adrien grinned. "Or have you changed your mind because you won't be able to keep your hands off me?"

"Shut UP! It's not like that!" Marinette blushed. "You wind me up"

"You love me really!" Adrien kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I know" Marinette giggled.

"Hey… Erm… Tomorrow… Do you – you want to come over?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "My dad is back and actually wants to see you…"

"I'd love to" Marinette smiled.

Adrien pulled Marinette close to him and looked into her eyes. He could hear her breathing softly and see her cheeks turn slightly pink. She looked so cute. "I love you" he said before planting a kiss on her.

"I love you too"

-x-x-x-

"Ugh, Ladybug and Chat Noir are nowhere to be seen! I guess I'll have to use the people they love most to get to them… I've noticed two people whom they have taken an interest in…" Hawk Moth grinned. "Marinette and Adrien"


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette sat up really late that night. She had decided she wanted to wear something new and hand made to impress Adrien's dad.

"Marinette what are you doing? It's really late" Tikki rubbed her eyes.

"I wanna wear something Adrien's never seen before" Marinette smiled as she started hand sewing into her sweater.

"But it's late!" Tikki yawned.

"I know, this won't take me long" Marinette said, but boy was she wrong. She spent three hours on this sweater, it was harder than she expected. She fell asleep at her desk because by the time she had finished it was so late.

"Marinette WAKE UP!" Tikki shouted at her friend in the morning. "You have an hour and an half before you need to be at Adrien's!"

"WHAT!" Marinette screamed. "oh no!"

"What are we going to do with you Marinette" Tikki giggled.

Marinette ran around her room trying to find her pink skater skirt, it was near to impossible to find in her wardrobe. Eventually she found it a put it on along with her new sweatshirt. This was black with a bright lime green cat print embroidered in the middle., it was higher at the front tand a little bit longer at the back. To match she wore some black ballerina pumps and her normal over the shoulder bag.

"What shall I do with my hair?!" Marinette looked in her mirror at her messy bed hair. "I know!" she pulled her hair up into a high bun and pulled a few hairs out around her ears to frame her face.

"You look really cute Marinette" Tikki giggled. "Adrien will have a heart attack!"

"Thanks Tikki" Marinette giggled, she skipped down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast her mum had made for her.

"Looks like you WON'T be late" Tikki giggled from Marinette's bag. "This is a first"

"Oh shh!" Marinette giggled as she walked up to the gates of Adrien's house. She pressed the button and Adrien answered from inside his house. "H-Hey… It's M-Marinette"

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted.

The gates opened and Marinette walked up to the door, Adrien was waiting there for her.

"Adrien!" Marinette giggled, she looked at him and saw his face turn red. "Like what you see?"

"Y-you… erm… Y-You look beautiful…" He blushed looking her up and down.

"Thank you…" Marinette giggled.

"Please come in" Adrien opened the door for her and allowed her to walk into his house.

"My dad is a little busy at the moment but he'll be here soon… I hope" Adrien sighed.

"Ah Marinette, Adrien has not stopped talking to you. It's nice to meet you" Natalie smiled, "If you could please go to Adrien's room; his father has an important meeting that has to be done today"

Adrien and Marinette walked into his room, she noticed he had laid out all of the action figures. She laughed at how many he had.

"Hey, I never laughed at you for having my face all over your walls!" Adrien pouted.

'I'm sorry, but that's different. Most teenage females have your face somewhere in their room. Not many people have EVERY Ladybug action figure! I'm not sure Alya or Chloe have them all!" Marinette couldn't help but laugh and giggled at him.

"Hmf…" Adrien crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Don't get mad," She giggled walking up to him. "I think it's cute you have them all" she smirked.

Adrien blushed "Really?"

"Oh yes" Marinette grinned. "Maybe I will HAVE to get some Chat Noir stuff"

"Oh no M'Lady, you NEED to get ALL of the Chat Noir action figures, then we are even. ALSO, my photographer is coming over on a special visit today" Adrien kissed her hand and grinned up at her.

"Why? I thought today was ours and well… Your dad's day?" Marinette looked confused, she had completely forgotten the fact that Adrien wanted photos of Marinette to hang up in his room.

"Oh not for me… For you" Adrien laughed. "Remember, I want photos of my sweet, cute adorable Marinette to hang around my room like you have photos of your charming, handsome and funny Adrien"

Marinette blushed, she didn't know what to say or do. _Me… Have photographs taken o-of me?!_

"Oh come on Marinette! You look the part! Cute sweater, adorable skirt, beautiful hair and face! You look just like a model!" Adrien smiled making her blush even more. "Saving that, I've never seen a sweatshirt like that before"

"I made it… L-last night" Marinette stuttered, she pulled the sleeves down over her hands she was that nervous.

"It's AMAZING!" Adrien picked her up and spun her around. "I assume it stands for something… Or shall I say someONE" Adrien winked.

Marinette blushed, again not knowing what to say. Adrien began to laugh and she quietly joined in. _I'm really nervous about meeting his dad… More than I thought I would be…_

"Hey… You alright?" Adrien asked.

Marinette didn't know if whether or not to tell him she was worried. In the end she decided against it. "No, I'm half left" She grinned.

Adrien looked at her blinking for a couple of seconds before letting out a laugh. "Oh I do love you Marinette. But your jokes will never be as purrfect as mine" Adrien smirked.

"You and your damn cat puns" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Hey, these are comedy gold M'Lady" Adrien grinned. "Anyways, my fathers meeting finishes in about 40 minutes. Anything you want to do in that time?"

"Erm…" Marinette looked around Adrien's room; she didn't know where anything was or what they could possibly do together.

"I take that as a no" Adrien chuckled, "I have one thing in mind though." Adrien pulled Marinette's body close to his and kissed her neck. He slowly moved his lips up her neck to her cheek, then to the corner of her mouth to tease her. Finally, his lips touched her and she kissed him back. Both of them wrapping their arms around each other to hold each other closer.

Marinette pulled away to catch her breath, but in doing so took a step back and lost her balance. Not only did she fall, she pulled Adrien down with her, landing on top of her on the floor. Adrien pushed himself up and looked at Marinette giving her Chat Noir's grin. Lightly kissing her again.

A knock came from the door and Adrien shot straight up. Leaving Marinette still lying on the floor. "Thanks" she mumbled.

Adrien opened his bedroom door to find Natalie and her clipboard. Pushing her glasses up she gave Adrien a stern look. "I hope I wasn't interrupting" She said looking at Marinette on the floor.

"OH NO! Erm.. She just… Just fell over!" Adrien said trying to cover up the fact he had been laying on top of her. _We did only kiss…_

"Good. Now your father will be expecting you-"

"I know, I know. I need to be downstairs outside his office before 12 with Marinette so at 12 when his meeting finishes we can go straight in" Adrien said in a dull tone. "You've told me three times already, I don't need it a fourth time"

"Very well. Don't be late" and with that Natalie walked off.

Adrien shut his door and lent against it running his fingers through his hair. "So much drama"

"Is it like this often?" Marinette asked picking herself up off the floor since he still didn't offer to help her up. "I mean with all the time keeping and stuff?"

"Pretty much, he's been a little less strict since I told him about you though. Normally I'm not allow out past a certain time but he's been letting that slide because I've been with you…" Adrien blushed a little. He walked over to his sofa and sat down resting his arm over the back.

"That's a good thing!" Marinette smiled sitting down next to him. "It means he trust's you"

"I guess…" Adrien moved himself and rested his head on Marinette's lap looking up at her. "I hate living like this though"

"I know" Marinette began to stroke his hair; she knew the cat inside him would like that and she was right. "You're purring"

"You can't play with my hair and not expect me to purr! It that same with you and your neck, I don't kiss you and not expect a little moan. It just doesn't work like that!" Adrien pouted as he tried to defend himself.

"You're adorable" Marinette giggle booping his nose.

"Look who's talking!" Adrien grinned making both of them laugh. "God, you make me happy"

"Good" Marinette smiled down at the boy in her lap. This was _purr_ fect. Marinette noticed that this would be the perfect time to tickle Adrien. She carefully moved her arm without him noticing. Adrien had closed his eyes for just a brief moment before he bust out laughing.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted. She giggled at him, he was all helpless since she was lying all over her. "Please!"

"Na-uh" Marinette grinned as she continues to tickle him. Adrien fell on his sofa from wriggling to much. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty"

"No!" Adrien scrabbled off the floor and Marinette chased him. "Marinette, if you stop now I'll go easy on you"

"Oh you will?" Marinette raised her eyebrows. "I highly doubt that"

"Fine" Adrien bean to walk up to her instead of running away. Marinette was ready to tickle him when he pushed her against the wall. "Your move" he whispered grinned.

"Adrien!" Marinette giggled, _there's no way he's winning this!_

Marinette grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, moving her hands up his shirt to tickle his sides again.

"For God sake!" Adrien fell to the floor laughing. "You are being so unfair!"

"I am not!" Marinette giggled, she looked down at him before tickling him even more.

"P-P-Please!" Adrien was just about to say through his fits of laugher. Marinette didn't want to stop but looked up at the time and noticed it was nearly 12.

 _If I stop now he can't get me back…_ "Fine! It's almost 12 anyways" Marinette helped him up but before anything else he grabbed her hands pushed her up against the wall again and kissed her roughly. When he pulled away she was blushing.

"I'll get you back!" Adrien grinned rubbing his nose against hers. He took her hand softly and walked out of his room to go and meet his father.

"I'm nervous" Marinette sighed.

"Don't be" Adrien smiled at her. "Father?" Adrien knocked on the door.

"Come" his father said in a monotone.

"Father, this is Marinette!" Adrien smiled introducing Marinette.

"It's an absolute pleasure" Marinette began.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine. If I remember correctly you won to bola hat competition yes?" Gabriel said.

"Why yes" Marinette smiled.

"You are a brilliant designer young lady, I'm glad my son has good standards and taste." He smiled. "Now I'm sorry I can't stay and chat but important things have risen up that must be dealt with. Please feel free to come over whenever you like Marinette"

Marinette grinned at Adrien and Gabriel mouthed, "I like this one" to him. That filled him with joy. For the first time he was getting somewhere with his father. Maybe Marinette can help him?

"Come on" Adrien pulled Marinette out of his father's office. "It was nice meeting you!" she called.

They walked back into Adrien's room and his grip on her got stringer. "Now… what was it that I was going to…? Oh wait, revenge" Adrien smirked pushing Marinette up against the wall… again. "You are so cute" Marinette blushed knowing what was coming. Adrien tickled her lightly but only for a short period of time.

"Wait, are you done?" Marinette asked, Adrien had let her go but placed his hands loosely on her hips.

"I-" Adrien began, he didn't continue next thing Marinette knew he was kissing her. She kissed him back, feeling his lips and tongue against hers.

Nothing could ruin their day… But then the room turned black and they could no longer see or feel each other….

-x-x-x-

"Let's see what you do now Ladybug and Chat Noir…"


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette fluttered her eyes open; it took her a while to adjust to the darkness she was in. _Adrien?!_ She wanted to call out his name but she didn't know where she was, where he was or what would happen if she did. She wriggled to find out she was tide up and attached to something, she leaded back and realized it was a body. _ADRIEN!_

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, before he could say another word a window opened letting in light to room. Both of them had to close their eyes, they were now used to the dark and had to adjust them selves again. "Butterflies?" Marinette gasped, she knew where they were. "Hawk Moth" She whispered.

"What?!" Adrien asked fidgeting.

"Welcome Marinette, Adrien, to my humble abode" A man in a mask said as he walked closer towards them.

"What do you want?" Adrien said glaring at the man.

"Oh, you aren't who I want. You two are just bait" the man spat. "What I want is Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses. They seemed to have founded a close bond with you two, now all I have to do is wait for them to rescue you"

"You'll be waiting a while" Adrien muttered.

'Isn't that a stupid plan?" Marinette questioned, Hawk Moth just stared at her.

"Please, explain what you mean young one"

"I mean, you are bringing them here, to your lair. What happens when they win like they always do? They will know where you are and will be able to stop you sooner" Marinette said. "There's no way you are getting out of this pretty"

Hawk Moth stood there. He scratched his chin. _Bingo!_

"Besides, since Ladybug and Chat Noir became a couple we haven't seen much of them. Too busy kissing somewhere I bet" Adrien smirked.

"Bringing us here was really a bad move" Marinette continued.

Hawk Moth slammed his cane to the ground. "My whole plan…" he paused. "I'll just have to change it" he began to laugh.

"I don't like the sound of that" Adrien whispered to Marinette.

"In stead of just keeping you here, I'm going to torture you until they arrive" Hawk Moth faded away and Marinette was near to tears.

"Marinette come on!" Adrien nudged her. "We still have Plagg and Tikki, all we need to do is transform!"

Adrien was right, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, they just needed to save themselves.

"Tikki, transforme Moi!"

"Plagg, transforme Moi!"

Now it was Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting on the floor. "Right" Chat pulled his hand up and his claw tore the robe and cut them free. "Now M'Lady?"

"Right, Let's see" Ladybug looked around "Yeah, I don't have night vision, you'll have to guide us out.

"Come M'Lady" Chat grabbed her hand and started running pulling her along behind him.

"Carful Chat!" Ladybug hufft.

They ran outside and noticed where they were… "Right, I don't have a plan let's go!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and Chat Noir jumped off the roof of the building. They landed in the park by Marinette's house and changed. "We need a plan before we try and attack him. If he could take us from yours to his lair who knows what else he can do?!"

"Calm down" Adrien said. "We will think of something; we always do"

"Yeah, but he's after us now. He knows where we live! I don't want to stay at mine tonight…" Marinette sighed.

"I'll text Nino" Adrien said.

"What has that got to do with our problem?!" Marinette shouted.

"Calm! Nino has a free house this holiday, I'm sure he wouldn't mine letting us and Ayla stay the night" Adrien explained.

"Oh… Sorry" Marinette blushed.

"Don't worry about it, he said "Sweet Dude, I'll text Ayla"" Adrien said mimicking Nino's voice.

"You have to stop doing that" Marinette giggled.

"You have to stop doing that" Adrien grinned

"You're so childish" She laughed.

"You're so childish" Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, " I love you Princess"

"I love you too"

-x-x-x-

"Where have they gone?! How could they have escaped?! No one entered this building to save them!" Hawk Moth shouted with anger. "I'll get those two and use them to get want I want…"

-x-x-x-

Later that night Marinette and Ayla turned up to Nino's house. "Come on in, Adrien's already here"

"Hey guys" He smiled. _So cute…_

"Hi Adrien" Ayla waved dragging her stuff into Nino's house. "So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Ayla grinned at Marinette and Adrien noticed her face turn red.

"Girls and boys?" Nino laughed. "Nah that's BORING. Adrien, Marinette"

"Yes…" Marinette knew where this was going and to be honest she was happy about it.

"You two can share and we will share!" Ayla grinned at her best friend.

"Sounds purrfect" Adrien laughed making Marinette annoyed.

"I told you no more puns!" Marinette grabbed a pillow off Nino' sofa and started hitting Adrien with it.

"Hey, hey! They are funny" Adrien grabbed her waist pulled her close so she couldn't hit him anymore. They stared at each other for a while until Ayla's phone interrupted them.

"Please tell me you did NOT just take a photo?!" Marinette asked.

"And what if I did?" Ayla stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ayla! Delete it!" Marinette begged.

"Send it to me" Adrien grinned.

"Sure" Ayla sent the photo over to Adrien.

"That's one photos for your how many?" Adrien smirked making her blush.

"Stop it!" Marinette sulked.

"Wait has he seen your room?!" Ayla couldn't help but laugh as Marinette nodded. "Aw girl, you so should have taken them down!"

"No way! If I hadn't of seen them I wouldn't be able to tease her!" Adrien chuckled.

"I hate you" Marinette mumbled.

"No you don't" Adrien gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Come on we are only teasing you, this is my payback from earlier" Marinette's face went bright red.

"What happened?" Nino seemed so lost in this conversation.

"I tickled him" Marinette blushed remembering what had happened in his room.

"Valuable info!" Ayla whispered. "Hey Marinette" she pulled her best friend aside and whispered in her ear. "If you help me get Nino tonight I'll pin Adrien down and we will tickle him. I promise not to let him tickle you"

"Deal!" Marinette giggled. _This is going to be fun…_

-x-x-x-

"Your fun won't last long…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE. I've just been so so so busy with starting Uni and focusing on my studies but I'm getting round to updating. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging like I did last time!**

As the day turned to night and the four friends settled down to watch some movies Alya looked over to Marinette to let her know it was time to begin their plan.

"Hey Nino" Marinette asked not taking her eyes off the TV, after all she was too focused on flicking through trying to choose a film.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a can of coke please?" Marinette hide her grin however Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have one too" Adrien decided, he wasn't sure as to what she was up to but he didn't care.

"I want one too, I'll come with you Nino" Alya picked up her phone before standing up. "Lead the way"

Nino shrugged before getting up and walking over to the door to his kitchen. He pushed open the door and SPLASH!

Alya began laughing "Oh man! I got you good!" she continued to laugh having her phone in her hand.

"You recorded that didn't you?" Nino said though gritted teeth at his girlfriend.

"Yep! So going all over Facebook" Alya giggled. "Now let's get the drinks" Alya flicked Nino's nose before continuing walking into the kitchen.

Marinette giggled her two friends and Adrien just looked at her. She was so cute when she giggled and Adrien just wanted to kiss her. And he did. Quickly while their friends weren't in the room he quickly planted his lips onto her and shut her up.

"Adrien" she squealed blushing.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Adrien asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him.

"Maybe" Marinette blushed nuzzling into her boyfriend. "It was funny you have to admit"

"You know he's gonna get her back right?" Adrien chuckled knowing his best friend would be planning something to get Alya back. "And I won't sh away from helping him"

"Well I'll always have Alya's back to watch out boy" Marinette teased sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh? Then I'll just have to keep you preoccupied then" and then with one wink he sent Marinette into a fit. Her face turned bright red and she hid herself with her hands. Adrien just laughed at the girl sitting next to him. He loved turning her into a hot mess, it was so fun and easy to do.

"Here you go" Alya still had a bright grin slapped across her face and she handed her friends their cans.

"I'm so getting you back" Nino huffed.

"Aw babe" Alya kissed his cheek.

"This video is so funny" Marinette tried not to burst out laughing and Adrien was struggling to keep himself together. He had to admit it was pretty funny.

"UGH, Alya why did you post it! My parents will see that!" Nino buried his face in his hands.  
"Oh dude, it's not that bad" Adrien said. "Besides it's not like we are doing anything wrong"

Nino didn't listen her just opened his can and looked at the TV.

The other three just shared a look before shrugging it off and continued to try and find a film to watch. The four spent a good half an hour trying to choose but nothing came from it.

"Ugh, so much for our movie night" Adrien laughed.

"What can we do then… I don't want to go home" Marinette muttered under her breath. She was too scared to go home and Adrien knew it. He was too.

"How about video games?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, But I'm NOT going against Marinette!" Nino chuckled.

Marinette just shrugged, she didn't care if she didn't get to play Mega Strike 3.

"Oh yeah, you slay everyone" Adrien grinned. Boosting his girlfriend's ego.

"Well, that means I'll always be the Queen of this game doesn't it" she teased tickling his chin ever so slightly. Adrien could feel a purr coming along and was glad he didn't. That would have been hard to explain.

"Maybe I'll just have to challenge you Princess" Adrien grinned. He knew the only way he would win was by cheating but he'd give it a try. "I carry this will me everywhere" Adrien pulled out the charm bracelet Marinette gave him that time.

"Y-you kept that?" Marinette's check grew pink.

"Of course" Adrien leaned in he was inches away from her lips, so close…

"OI none of that!" Nino snapped the pair back to reality. "We aren't used to you guys being together yet let alone kissing!"

Nino had a point; the two were very comfortable as they were partners but their friends didn't know that.

"Speaking of which, how DID you two start dating?" Alya asked.

They had both been every lucky that neither of their best friends had asked them about it. Up till now they just said it happened. But now they HAD to come up with something.

"Well…" Marinette blushed remembering how they actually started dating.

"Want to long or short story?" Adrien asked. He winked at Marinette letting her know he had a story.

 **A/N: Sorry not sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger ^_^**


End file.
